And I'm still digging this grave
by Deathtotheking
Summary: Fionna is a strong adventuress. Nothing will ever scare her, and she's been in pickles more than once. But she can't handle this, she can't handle HIM. It's not that he's a bad boy, it's that she can't bear the though of losing him.
1. Sleepless nights

**Summary: Foilee story - Set shortly after the "Bad little Boy" episode. Fionna can't say what she's feeling. Ever since Marshall's little prank everything gets her spooked. She has never felt so afraid of anything, her dreams are plagued of nightmares, her fighting is less accurate and all the more vicious.**

**How does she say she's scared. Why did she have to cry, she's never cried like that before. She was nauseous and scared and sick. He's on her mind.**

**He's always on her mind now.**

**So general warning, lemons later on most likely, if you don't like it, don't waste your time reading it. Most likely only going to be under 10 ****chapters, hopefully I can get it finished before mid April.**

**Lots of love and R&R.**

* * *

Fionna laid in her head on her pillow. She was sweating, burning under all her covers, but she felt as cold as ice. She had that dream again.

_She was back in the graveyard, skeletons advancing all around her, Marshall Lee holding Cake tightly in his arms as he came up with a clever lyrical rhyme, telling her how he was evil. She shrugged it off and started kicking skeleton butt, but she didn't think Marshall knew he was taking it too far._

Fionna looked over at Cake sleeping restfully. She sighed. She had never been so pissed at Marshall as she had been that night. He had taken things to far, but that wasn't unusual for him. She just wished he hadn't scared her so badly. It tormented her a little when she thought of him that night.

_For a guy over 1000 years old Marshall sure hadn't learned when to cut it out. She darted around jumping off headstones, grabbing Cakes arms and pulling hard. She didn't see it in time, she fell back with Cake when Marshall suddenly let go, but she heard a sickening crunch and squishing sound. She looked up, feeling her heart stop beating._

_Marshall morphed back, and she yelled "Marshall!" up to him, panicking as she saw the spear in him. He didn't respond, other than moaning, a sound she never though she would hear come from the usually in control vampire. It sounded odd to her ears, like..._

Thinking about made her blush lightly, she knew what she thought his moaning sounded like, and had it not been for his apparent demise, she would have kept blushing well on from that day, probably into next month.

_The giant spear stuck straight out of Marshall's body. She leapt to her feet, Cake right at her heels, and she approached Marshall's side._

She sat up in bed, shaking off the dream. There was nothing to be scared of. Marshall was fine, just pulling stupid pranks, and she couldn't allow the weird feeling of fear and..well, whatever the blushing was to continue.

She pulling on her shoes, and grabbed her blue hoodie from her closet. She didn't bother with changing out of her sleep pants or tank top, knowing that not matter where she went, that the heat from outside, and her bodies compensation for it, would keep her sweating and cold no matter what. She really hated being a human sometimes. Fionna stumbled down the ladder and into the kitchen, and she stared out the window. The moon was high in the sky, and the cloudless night let the bright light shine over the ground.

She glanced backwards, looking up to her room, she could faintly hear Cake sleeping quietly upstairs. Her dear sister. She slept calmly. She was not terrified of fright from Marshall Lee almost dying. She thought back again. She had cried that night by Marshall's side, as he once again teased her about liking him. Even in his "death" he was determined to have her admit it. But she had cried for third time in her life, over the body of one of her best bro's.

Not her bro.

Bro's don't think about kissing there bro's.

She blushed again and shook off this thought too. "_I do NOT like Marshall Globbing Lee!"_ She looked back out the window, down past the grass swaying in the wind. Down to the tops of the trees, down to where she knew the pond was, where the stream flowed.

She wanted to be down there. She wanted to dip her feet in the cold water, to forget her fear of losing him, to forget the anger she had felt, and the passion. She needed to move past Marshall. He wasn't anything like Gumball, other than his flat rejection of her. She knew from the start after confessing to both of them (at different points in time) that neither were interested in her. Marshall just constantly gave her a bad time for it.

She grabbed a sticky note and wrote a short message to Cake, incase she woke before she got back, and stuck it to the ladder. She yanked her bunny hat straight, tucking the few escaping pieces of hair back up into it. She grabbed her sword, not bothering with her usual bag.

She opened to door quietly, and carefully shut it. The light breeze blew her bangs to the side. The fresh air made her feel better, like she normally did. Who needed a boy around to be with anyway, she would always have her adventures. That's just who she was, an adventuress. She tugged her hoodie over her body and walked slowly across the plains. It was so unusual for her. To walk slowly, for one, instead of running or riding on Cake, but alone, at midnight. The only normal thing was the sword tucked down the side of her pants, just in case.

She reached the pond after what seemed a forever of the slow paced walk, and she kicked off her shoes, dropped the sword to the ground and leaned it against a near by tree and rolled up her pants till they hit above her calfs. She sat down. Listening to the quiet. She had not clue the world could be so quiet, like it was forcing itself onto her ears, making her hear it. She glanced to her left, the sky was illuminated further off, and she knew it was from the candy kingdom.

She wondered how Prince Gumball was. She wondered if she had just stayed in with him that night, instead of falling for Marshall's bad boy act, if she now would feel no different towards him. Before she had liked both Prince G and Marshall. The Fire Prince and her had parted on good but slightly bitter terms, but they got along well enough.

Before, she had always gone to Prince G when she wanted someone level headed. Although boring at times, he was always rational, always down to earth. She went to Marshall when she was tired of PG's uptightness. When she wanted to be a wild child. To cause trouble.

In all honesty, she didn't ever want to cause too much trouble, or to hurt anyone, she just needed to let go. To let loose, so she didn't lose her mind, protecting everyone else all the time. Gumball treated her like a warrior, and she wondered if all humans were like this, like warriors.

Her feet swirled in the water and she fell flat on her back staring at the moon and stars. It truly was beautiful. She had never felt so alone as she did just then. She was Fionna the human. The last human ever. How odd.

The wind hummed through the trees, the rustling of the soft melodies made her sleepy. Her eyelids felt heavy, and her back was warm. Her eyes shut and heart beating slowed, her head rolling to the side, pointing to the right. Pointing the where Marshall lived.


	2. Things are getting complicated

**Summary: Foilee story - Set shortly after the "Bad little Boy" episode. Fionna can't say what she's feeling. Ever since Marshall's little prank everything gets her spooked. She has never felt so afraid of anything, her dreams are plagued of nightmares, her fighting is less accurate and all the more vicious.**

**So general warning, lemons later on most likely, if you don't like it, don't waste your time reading it. Most likely only going to be under 10 ****chapters, hopefully I can get it finished before mid April.**

**Okay so the beginning chapters seem a little dark to me. The basic is Fionna got really scared because the guy she loves almost died. She's basically having a hard time sleeping, and had a major melt down. She's 100% fine.**

**Lots of love and R&R.**

* * *

Marshall sat in his room, jamming on his axe bass. He strummed a few chords, humming the lyrics of good little girl. Fionna had been so upset with him, even he didn't know what to do. She had been so mad. She beat the crap out of him after he confessed that he was fine, to the point of threatening to hold him in the sunlight. Cake had managed to calm her down some, but all the way home she spat death threats at him, with a violence he had never heard.

But he had heard her voice shake. He could see her eyes glimmer with unusual brightness. He felt bad, but what could he say to her. How did he apologize for this one? Why should he, he though bitterly as Cake ran them home. Fionna could get over his stupid prank, he pulled them all the time. She had spent too much time with Prince Gumball he decided.

He laughed bitterly and swung the weapon around, driving it home in a chunk of wood in the wall. He smirked before his brows furrowed. He had never in his life heard Fionna sound the way she had. His eyes had been closed when he told her to admit she liked him, but inside he had been cackling, and he continued to pull his eyebrows up, like he was in pain.

His eyes burned beneath his lids, any second Fionna would admit it, and he would kiss her, for once sweeping her off of her feet. He had not expected her rational voice, but he kept his eyes closed, she was just reprimanding him, she would say it soon. It was only when her voice broke, and she started yelling did his eyes leap open. He had never felt so shocked, that she would yell he could feel her distress. And then he saw them. Tears. He had never seen her cry, sure, he knew the one time with Gumball she had left crying because he rejected her, but he had been too caught up mocking PG at the time to notice at the time.

He had seen them flowing down her face. Her face was very pale but very flushed. He didn't know what to do, but she was so beautiful. Thankfully she didn't see his face, his true emotions, but he sat up and yanked the spear out of his shirt and admitted the truth to her, begging her with his voice to stop crying. To say that everything was okay.

He grimaced and looked at the ceiling, thinking about the ride back again. It was one of the most uncomfortable trips of his life. Fionna had gotten quieter as they drew closer to his home, death threats becoming whispers under her breath. He jumped off Cake's back, and Cake turned to look at Fionna, to see if she was okay yet, but Fionna had curled up, brought her knees to her face, and her head was ducked down, hiding her emotions. Marshall turned and entered his cave, a short goodbye leaving his lips.

He supposed he should be grateful they had brought him home under the shade of Cake's tail, rather than leave him to fry in the sunlight.

Cake shot off again, running the little human home. He missed the tears still dripping down her face, he didn't heard her bitter sobs as she tried to control her self. He had walked into his room, changing into his pj's and floated above his bed. He didn't know that just over the rolling hills and passed the strawberry fields, that Fionna was howling in her room. That she pounded her fists against her bed, yelling obscenities into her blankets, and still crying, as Cake brought her tea, concerned for her sister.

Fionna shook and screamed and cried that day, seeing as they had spent all night out. All the fear and anger she had balled up inside came spilling out, and she felt it seemingly explode out of her. She was so mad at Marshall she could kill him, or kiss him. She wasn't sure.

Marshall yanked his bass out of the wall and strummed it again, staring at the ceiling, his deep black hollowed eyes staring at the ceiling, the red iris burning and glowing. He laid back, floating up in the air. He set is bass down and looked around, floating out his window. He floated up high in the sky, rolling to lay on his stomach. Gazing down towards Fionna's house, he thought for a second about going to see her before deciding that only a few weeks break wasn't enough, especially at her threat if he came to see her, she would lop off his head with her favorite sword without a thought. That and seeing at she would probably also take disfavor ably to his waking her up.

He was floating down by the pond, and had started to land before he heard it. A soft squeaking sound. A groan. His ears twithed up, curious. And then he heard a scream. Now Marshall Lee didn't normally go running to the screaming, but tonight he ran to it as fast as he could, faster than ever before. He knew that scream. It felt familiar, the high notes, the slight sobbing note. He could hear too many similarities, too many distressed notes.

Marshall flung through the bushes and saw her, his suspicions being correct after all. Fionna lay on the ground, her feet dangling in the water, her brow scrunched as she shook obviously asleep, a fine sheen of sweat over her body. Marshall rushed to her side, suddenly unknowing of how to calm her down.

"Fionna!" he yelled over at her, drowning out the sound of her screams, "Fionna wake up!" Fionna jerked and sat bolt upright, and looked at him, falling straight into his arms.

"Marshall!" She howled at him, sounding on the verge of tears.

He held her close to him, rubbing her back softly. "I got you Fi, I'm right here."

Fionna sobbed and sat straighter. She sniffled and pushed away from him, rubbing her eyes and saying softly, in a sudden and rather sad voice, "No you're not."

Marshal raised his eyes at her, "I'm not?"

"No. You never are." She laughed at this a little bitterly and shook her head, but sighing contentedly with his arms still around her. Marshall felt slightly offended at this remark.

"I'm here for you Fi," he said trying to look her in the eyes. He needed her to know this. Despite all the math things he pulled (hey, they were math, even if others didn't think so), he wanted he to trust that he would always catch her (if he REALLY needed to). "I'm right here, I'm fine."

"No." Fionna shook her head and grabbed his hand lightly with her own. She held up their hands staring at them, caressing them gently. Marshall looked at her, her touch was so intimate. So soft and caring. He wondered if Fionna was drunk. Possibly more that that. But she caressed there hands with such a familiar look in her eyes, like she had done this a million times.

"You see," she said, he could feel her breath on his face, and her bright blue eye looked at his red ones with such sorrow. "No matter how real these dreams get, you always vanish by morning." She snorted thinking about the sunlight. He really did disappear by morning.

She turned her head, for a second, Marshall unable to recognize the noise she made, but he could feel her sorrow, and her longing. Such odd emotions coming from her, and never this strong. Marshall looked at her one eyebrow raised. "You dream like this Fi? With me?" he asked softly.

Fionna smiled at him. "Ehh..." she said sounding like her normal self. "I have always dreamed of you, well since I turned 14 and you became sexy." She giggled and shook her head again, brushing back her bangs. Marshall's mouth could have touched the ground it dropped so far. Fionna played with a strand of her hair, looking like this could have been a conversation about the temperature of the water for Glob's sake.

"And this is a normal thing?" he asked sarcastically, smirk in place. He couldn't show her what he really felt, not right now anyways.

"Well, yeah." She grinned at him. "Can't believe you actually told me to admit I like you in the real world, blew my mind a bit. Honestly, I was more pissed cuz I thought that you should be finding a way to heal yourself. And!" She added suddenly, "don't look so smug that I dream about you, you're a really big part of my life, thank and well, whatever those" she made a wiggly hand motion, "feelings are... But.." she said hesitantly, and he looked at her face, she was blushing slightly, and she turned and sat straight in front of him and gently unbuttoned and pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

Marshall felt hot under the collar, metaphorically speaking. He couldn't believe what was happening. How did he refuse her when she thought it was a dream? He definitely knew that consent when the person thought it was a dream didn't really count. Fionna ran a hand over his muscled chest, feeling for any scars. Finding none she sighed. She leaned in and kissed his chest where he had almost been stabbed.

Marshall could have been a rock. For all his movement, he might as well have been. He cursed his mind silently for taking him to such dirty places in as many languages as he knew. but he had never felt like this. He had never received so much...loving care - even from the Ice Queen way back when.

She laid her head on the crook between his neck and shoulder, her nose nuzzling his bite marks gently. And his eyes flashed red as he tipped his head back to look at the sky, resisting the urge to groan. Obviously Fionna didn't know how it felt. But he clamped his moth shut to keep from drooling anyways. No wonder his mind was in a dirty place, Fi was a giant hallucinating tease!

"I just want to sleep peacefully for one night." She sighed wistfully, her breath warming his torso, her sigh doing funny things to his mind.

It took all of Marshall Lee's strength to not hiss at her, bear his fangs and bite her. It was so tempting, and resisting was becoming harder, but he could feel her heart beat slowing down, and her breaths becoming longer.

"You haven't been sleeping?" he asked to distract himself. How many times did he have to say he was bad before she would believe him. He said it to protect her, a warning in his own way, that he would drink her red if he could. Well, not all of it, but he was most defiantly not the softest of lovers. He was a bad boy, he was bad. Bad. Bad as and could get. He sighed internally, who was he kidding honestly. He was as bad as a new born lamb when it came to Fionna, he would do as she asked in a heart beat when it came down to it. _But if I was on top for a night..._

He could feel his eyes becoming more red by the minute. Not good. Fionna's voice muffled against his chest drew his attention again as she sleepily said, "yeah, not since I thought you died."

Marshall craned his head to look at her, his eyes burning into her bunny hat.

"What." his voice was low and thicker than normal.

"Since I thought you died, been having nightmares. Scared. So scared Marshall. Thought you were dead."

Marshall hummed softly, singing a low song like a lullaby, "Sleep now Fi, don't think about anything." he whispered in her ear, he sword he was going to explode with the new information. It wasn't a crush. She didn't have a crush. He blinked hard.

It wasn't just that Fionna was the realest person he knew.

She was the realest person ever.

And he had hurt her and her feelings.

He calmly sung to her, gently gathering her things as she fell asleep. He lifted her calmly, and as gently as he could, and flew her back home. He quietly entered the house, and laid her on her bed, throwing a fur over her, and he kissed her head softly. "Love ya too Fi."

He turned and flew out of the house, knocking off the sticky note on the ladder, and it stuck to his shoe. He didn't notice as he flew home as quickly as he could. He had a choice to make, and he could already feel it was made.

Fionna would be his. No more games, no joking. He would joke and prank her, or do whatever he needed to till she fell for him, harder than she already had. He smirked and floated over his bed and dropped on it, kicking his shoes and still unbuttoned shirt to the corner.

he rubbed the place she had kissed so tenderly. It felt like it was burning, and his bite marks tingled. He sighed and rubbed them softly, imagining it was her doing it. He bit his lip hard, fangs nearly puncturing skin. He tossed his head back body to hot, and he grinned.

Fionna.

Game on.

* * *

**Okay! Another chapter up, and as I type it I'm afraid I'm getting too far away from their characters.**

**Just so you know, this is just the kind of 'background' information, how they feel secretly. Next chapter Fionna will be back to normal finally, and Marshall will be scheming. Again, trying to keep this under 10 chapters.**

**Let me know if you want to see anything happen. Being my first Adventure Time fix, I had so many ideas of where to go with it. Trust me, you wanna see something happen, and I will write it. This one is literally for you guys. **

**(p.s. okay so thinks like rape, abuse, and Gumball pairing or making Cake an ass is not on the agenda. I have nothing against bite kink, or adding a much more humorous not in later chapters. **

**LET ME KNOW**

**love y'all!**


	3. New day, planning stage two

**I HAVE REWRITTEN CHAPTERS ONE AND TWO SINCE I FIRST POSTED THEM, IF YOU ARE A VEIWER WHO FAVORITED IT WHEN IT FIRST CAME OUT. I STRONGLY RECOMMEND RE-READING.**

**Okay, new chapter, new day right? Thought I'd continue this one, seeing as it plagues me as I try to write my Seer ****story.**

**Again, thoughts are welcoming, and if you thought that I gave away the story, think again there are many plot twists and thickeners throughout, but if any of you read this tell me what you want.**

**Should there be a lemon? **

**HA! Knew I could get your attention. **

**Of course I will be writing more of these, but tomorrow I will be stuck without laptop as I take the bus home, so you'll have to wait until i'm home and can use my desk top.**

**With love, R&R**

* * *

Fionna woke midday, her bunny hat having fallen off entirely, and her hair an utter an complete mess. She was surrounded by curtains of her golden hair, practically a blanket for her. She sat up and flung off her pants, her shirt joining it. She streaked to the bathroom giggling at her nakedness. She felt light today, like the heavy weight from her shoulders gone.

Marshall was okay. He was an ass with a mean streak when it came to pranks, but in the end no one was hurt. She sighed and stepped into the shower. It had been a hill since she had been in a comforting dream with him. Recently, she had just seen him in her nightmares, and though she knew he would laugh evilly if he knew that, it wasn't so great to see him die. But last night he had held her so close, it felt so real. She had checked his chest, her heart beating hard when she took off his shirt, but she needed proof, even if the dream world, that he was okay.

If she actually did it she wondered what Marshall would say. He'd probably flip his mind. '_well,_' Fionna though, '_at least he wasn't actually hurt, my pride however...'. _She smiled and washed her hair, reaching down to pick it up from basically the ground. She lathered her hair and hummed softly. It wasn't until she got out did she realize she didn't even know what she was singing. With no musical talent that she cold see, Fionna wondered where this sudden inspiration had come from.

"Baby cakes, is you out of that bed yet?" Cake said peering over the ladder. Fionna finished rinsing out her hair and stuck her head out of the bathroom grinning and shook her head, "nah, I think i'll sleep in." Cake beamed at her,

"Glad to see you feeling better sugar!" Cake looked very pleased and Fionna dressed quickly as Cake went about making breakfast downstairs.

Fionna slid down the ladder, and dropped to the floor, "Sorry about all of that." she said blushing, referencing her Marshall temper tantrum, and all the swearing Cake had heard.

"Don't worry about it baby, I got your back. Boys break all our hearts sometimes."

Fionna started and shook her head quickly, "It's not like that Cake." try her best to not blush more.

Cake gave her a look that clearly said 'uh huh.' in the most sarcastic voice ever. 'Baby," Cake said slowly, bringing her a plate of pancakes, "I know for a fact you were crying over Marshall Lee. Not because he hurt you, but over him." She said this defiantly, daring her to speak, "Boy's can break us girls in strange ways. It don't matter if they mean to or not, but faced with his death, you lost your marbles." Cake said all of this with her sassiest voice, but she hugged her tightly.

"Cake... he's just a good friend." Fionna had never felt so out of place. She had a feeling she was fighting a losing battle.

Cake purred and walked over to her breakfast, plopping it on the table too. "Fionna,"She looked stern and Fionna blushed looking down, "I know your the strong adventuress, but you've had a thing for that boy, even before Gumball. Now I'm not saying that being in love with a vampire is all that great of a thing, but sugar, if you don't accept it, you'll be all the more hurt in the end."

Fionna broodily ate her pancakes, "guess he's kinda nice around me." she muttered and Cake beamed,

"Well, it's a start at least."

Fionna finished her food and turned to the ladder to go brush her teeth, but she felt off. She looked at the ladder. Suddenly her dream from last nigh came rushing back. She had placed a sticky note on the ladder, with a message to Cake, as she had gone to sleep by the pond, and Marshall had appeared in her dream as usual.

Fionna touched the wood gently. He had seemed so real, he didn't shift in and out of her vision like her normal dreams, but had stayed by her side, letter her snuggle him in a way she knew the real Marshall would never let her. She sighed.

She thought of him again, back to the graveyard, when he shot up so suddenly, face in such a state of shock, and he pulled the spear out of the cream puffs. He had been so shocked at her crying, he seemed so struck, that she had actual emotions.

She walked up the ladder thinking, too bad it was only a dream, and he'll never know. "Cake!" She yelled down.

"Yeah?" Cake yelled back.

She grinned feeling the happy bubbling feeling surge she yelled, "I love Marshall Lee, Vampire King!"

She heard Cake squeal and start rushing up the stairs. She felt lighter than ever, and she fell onto her bed laughing as Cake began to tickle her, reprimanding her for telling her from such a distance where she couldn't be easily tackled.

Neither girl looked out the window.

Neither girl saw the boy with the umbrella duck around the corner, his face twisted in a wicked smile, but his eyes dancing with joy.

"Awesome." he whispered with as much constraint, and as calmly as he could, and flew back to his cave. Marshall had a day he needed so very desperately to plan with the utmost care.

"Just you watch baby doll, you'll be in my arms, and I'll be your all." he strummed a few string of his axe bass as he floated by it and sat on his couch, draining an apple of the red hue.

He looked at his previous notes, scattered everywhere. He looked down and smiled. He knew which one to do, and it would be perfect.

* * *

**3 Reviews before I update to the next chapter, poor muse is starving!**


	4. Summer nights

**Okay everyone!**

**New chapter about to commence!**

**In **

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

* * *

Fionna spent her day wandering down by the pond with Cake, who refused to get wet, refusing to let the topic of Marshall Lee drop.

"Hey hun," Cake started, her joyful manner lost, replaced by her serious, _"we need to talk"_ voice, and Fionna sat down on the bank, letting the water flow over her feet. Cake was going to be serious for a moment, and she might as well be serious and pay attention. "You know when Marshall was singing at the graveyard," she said carefully, seeming to choose her words. Fionna nodded.

"Honey, when he said "_I'm a bad little boy, yes I'm bad but not little"_, did you know what he meant?" Fionna looked up. What an odd line to bring up. She paused and thought about it,

"Well, he said that he's a bad boy, but he's not tiny?" She looked confused at Cake, and stared up at the sky thinking hard. How was she supposed to know what the lyrics to his song meant. "Guess he's saying he is bad and he was referencing that he can turn into a giant bat, to prove that he's bad?" She said this questioningly, feeling as though this made sense, somewhat. She looked at Cake, who's face clearly read you missed the whole point.

Cake shook her hand and looked at her very sternly, "Fionna, this is going to be tough, so just sit there and be quiet while I get this over with." Fionna grimace, knowing this wouldn't be pleasant, seeing how uncomfortable it made Cake. "Fionna, men have penis's." Fionna nodded, not exactly sure where this was going, but knowing it was going to get much worse. But she knew about anatomy, and that sex had something to do with the male and female parts, but Cake continued. "When he was saying he wasn't little, he was making a crude reference to his junk and-"

Fionna went white in a heart beat. Cake didn't stop talking and she could feel her face surpassing any shade of red she could have ever imagined. She was speechless at Cake's hand motion and explanation of everything Marshall had ever said to her. He wasn't just flirting, he was practically having sex with her in his mind when the spoke! No wonder Gumball called him impolite company.

She sat there for ten whole minutes, the sun setting fast in the distance, her face more red than ever as her mind trailed off to very dirty places... Before Cake could get much further into the topic of how sex worked, right after she had finished explaining how Marshall Lee defiantly liked her, or at lease was interested, she panicked, her mind think of all the things Cake had said. She suddenly felt overwhelmed and she screamed, cutting across Cake most recent explanation, and bolted back to the tree house as fast as she could. She didn't want to hear what happened after foreplay. Why of now of all times did she have to feel so... horny. Cake had said the word was anyways.

XxX

Marshall Lee was floating over the hill, thankful the suns rays were no longer out, when he heard her scream. He started flying faster, but before he could find her, she tore right past him, running straight for home. He saw how red her face was, but he was distracted when he heard Cake yell behind him, "Wait, Fionna! I wasn't done yet!"

Marshall landed next to a panting Cake. "What's up with all of that?" He gestured a hand towards the tree house, where they both heard the door slam.

Cake laughed a little and said, "Oh, you know, the sex talk, filling her in on all the innuendoes you always say." Cake burst out laughing when she saw his face, but he was to mortified to care. He didn't know whether to feel embarrassed, or clever, because some of the things he said to her were just so damn good, or just damn scared, thinking that Fionna now knew all of the shit he pulled.

_'Well,'_ he thought slowly, _'At least sex, and ME are on Fionna's mind tonight.'_

He looked down at Cake, who stretched her paws out, "Well," she said, "I'm off to Lord M.'s for the night, and hey!" she said turning around, "No funny business, you feel me?" She looked at him very crossly, and Marshall smiled and put a hand on his chest, "Who me?"

Cake made a face at him and took off again, heading out in the distance. Marshall looked at the tree house, as the sky become dark and he grinned. Game in motion.

XxX

Fionna sat on her bed, drenched after she had ripped off her clothes and stood in the cold water of the shower the second she had gotten home. It didn't help he situation much, so she warmed up the water and dried off carelessly. She knew Cake was out tonight, but she was still imagining such dirty things. She looked around the empty house and then stepped out of the shower room, pulling on a shirt and a pair of underwear before she stopped.

She set a tightly gripped hand on top of the dresser, and slowly shut the drawer. She didn't do this often, seeming as Cake was always around, but one free night, she might as well.

Shakily she turned out the lights, letting the light of the moon illuminate her bed. She slowly lowered herself onto it. She felt her face heat up and she laid back, trying to relax. She let her hand rest on her stomach, taking a moment to breathe, before slowly trailing it down. She thought of him, his face, his smell.

She imagined him rubbing his hands over her body, she could almost see him. She could just almost hear his breathing with hers, she could feel his fangs on her neck. She placed her hand over her panties, directly over her nub, lifting her legs to splay them open. She imagined his hand down there as she started to rub, gasping and digging her heels into her mattress. It had been far too long since she had last done this.

XxX

Marshall floated over to the house about to barge in when he saw the lights flick out. He backed away from the door and looked up curiously. Deciding that scaring Fionna while she slept could be fun, he floated up to her bedroom window. At that point he nearly lost it.

He immediately ducked down, his breathing ragged, face severely flushed. He felt the image of Fionna would be burned into his mind. She was jerking off, and pretty hardcore by the look on her face. He blinked, still seeing her torso curling up, her head thrown back, lifted off the sheets as her hand twitched and jerked. He heard a soft moan, and slowly he floated higher to watch her.

Clearly, she didn't really know what she was doing, he noticed. But she was shaking and moaning. She leaned her head to the side, and it was like she was begging him to bite her. He grew stiff as he heard her give a long throaty moan, her back arching, as she threw her head hard into the bed, and banging it repeatedly.

He knew she was getting close when she started moaning more, and she even made this cute little higher noise, it was a mix of sweet distress and pleasure. His crotch throbbed painfully and he pushed down on it till it hurt.

Fionna was sweaty, and he could literally taste her pheromones and scent on the air. Her hand started to slow, obviously tired and Fionna bucked the air hard, a very distressed noise leaving her body. Marshall bit his lip so hard this time he did puncture himself. No longer able to resist he quickly slipped his jeans down enough to expose himself, and quickly started yanking himself too. Fionna groaned and continued, her hand spastically jumping.

"M..." she said, and he groaned as quietly as he could, still watching her. "M-Marsh...lll..." he looked up, his face turning more red by the second, "Marshall...please," she begged, her hand slowing down still but she refused to let it. She flipped her head to the side, back arching so her neck was bare, "Please... bite me...ughhh..." she groaned louder, strength returning and Marshall felt his own orgasm approaching. "Marshall! Marshall Harder!" She yelled loudly, and he came hard, hearing the noise clearly over his own whirling passion. First the squish of wet clothing, the quick hitch in her breathing as she yelled his name again, "Marsha..." and then she yelled incoherent words as she froze in mid fling as her middle tensed so tightly she was forced to sit up.

Her eyes twitched for a second as her body started shaking, and she fell to her side, facing the window thankfully. Marshall had caught the white fluid with his hand, while the other braced his body up against the side of the house. She looked like she was seizing, her hand clamped so firmly between her legs he doubted trained professionals with crowbars could remove it.

He watched her body slowly relax, and she sat up, and slid off her bed. He saw the wetness on her underwear, and he watched her try to walk to her dresser, legs shaking so much she literally fell down oh her knees, and sat curled up for a moment. He did his best not to groan at this, imaging what would happen if they had sex, a sweaty piece of hair falling in front of his face.

She walked over and stripped off her used underwear, throwing them to the dirty laundry pile, giving him a glorious view of her supple backside as she tugged on a new pair of underwear and stumbled to her bed, falling face first on it, sighing contentedly.

Knowing the show was over Marshall grabbed a handkerchief from his back pocket and whipped of his hand, and quickly yanked his pants up. He shot off into the air, far above Fionna's house so he could... well even he didn't know what this emotion was. But he laughed, elated, spinning in the air.

If she could orgasm, through her underwear, not even actually touching skin... He groaned again as his crotch twitched and started floating home. He would give her this night of rest, but as he looked down at his own crotch, it seemed as though he might be up a little longer.

* * *

**3 Reviews for the next smutty chapter of horniness.**

**Bonus spoiler: Marshall Lee kisses Fionna! Right before they...well Next chapter!**


	5. Closed eyes

**Hey everyone!**

**okay, this chapter will be short, but it has to end where it does, and well, because I'm evil. If you read these, then you will know that this chapter is one of those cliff hanger things.**

**but I love you. **

**A lot. :D R&R**

* * *

Fionna woke late the next day, and dressed quickly, throwing on her usual attire, and grabbing a half loaf of bread from the kitchen, shoving it in her mouth. She ran out the door. She felt good today, a good day for kicking monster butt. She grinned and headed out to the edge of the dark forest, there was always trouble there. She took off at a sprint crossing the plains quickly, running through the thick winding trees.

XxX

Marshall Lee woke early the next day, the sun blazing high in the sky. He floated into his kitchen and began to drain apples in the bowl. Fionna was pretty much his, he just needed her to say so, and for a good measure, he should probably tell her how he felt. Well, at least that all of his intentions weren't all dishonorable. Blast it Cake.

He dressed and grabbed his umbrella and floated to her house, which had once been his. He floated in through the make shift hidden panel along the side, he doubted the girls ever knew it was there. The house was utterly silent, and he looked around. The air felt empty, at least it was hard to sense anyone there.

After a short search of the house, when he spent most of it in her room, taking a moment to inhale, letting his eyes glow and his teeth grow before he exhaled and put a reign over his own parade.

He turned around following the scent of Fionna. He may not have a plan yet, but he could think up something along the way.

XxX

Fionna ducked her head as a tree was flung at her. She knew the sun was still up, but the thick cover of the tree tops, and the overall creepiness of the forest made it seem like night fall. A humongous spider darted at her, getting too close for comfort. It's fangs nearly got her thigh, and she lunged backwards, narrowly avoiding falling in a large ditch filled with sick water.

She spun around, her bangs sticking to her sweaty dirty face, chest heaving for air. Three different spiders stared at her, their many eyes glowing from the dark. She grinned, she wouldn't ever lose to these freaks.

XxX

Marshall Lee followed the scent of Fionna to the edge of the wicked forest, though dangerous, he wasn't suprised Fionna would go there at all, but he was a little nervous, knowing Cake was still with Lord Monochromalicorn.

He was floating calmly, he himself not afraid the the forest, and he hid away his umberella, floating in the shadows. Fionna was close, he knew that much, he could smell her, and the distant sound of her sword crashing around.

XxX

Fionna ducked past one spider, sliding on the ground and ripping her sword up to slice it's underbelly, her right leg spinning out behind her to stop her from flinging backwards more. A sudden scuttling behind her made her fling around, but she wasn't fast enough.

The spider locked it pincers around her upper thing and lunged forward, fangs embedding in her. "AHHHH!" She screamed, leg buckling, sword falling. "NIH...NNNUAGHHH" she squirmed trying to get away, but it was no use. Another spider charged at her arm and she burrowed down, the poison making her head fuzzy, her hearing fading.

A soft thunk to her ears sounded and she saw Marshall Lee over her, having swung his axe bass like a bat, flinging the other spider to a tree. He spun around and ripped the spider off her numb leg, and she felt the protrusion in her empty. The other spider was flung off too. She blinked, and she felt her eye unwilling to open.

Someone was talking. One eye opened, and she saw Marshall. He was holding her in his arms. He looked sweaty and nervous.. His mouth was moving fast, his hair blowing back. Her head rolled to the side, and she saw the dark ground, hundreds of feet away. It was then she realized it was dark out.

The ground whipped past her vision, and she threw up, feeling as if from a third party her stomach churn, and a hot liquid leave her mouth. What had happened to her sword again? She closed her eyes.


	6. No more heart-beats

**Hey there!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I moved into my new apartment, and then immediately went to my home town. It was SO busy you would not believe! Anyway, I didn't bring anything to write my story in, to be able to upload, so on top of waiting till i got back from Vacation, you also get the joy of waiting until I am done typing. :D**

**Who knew you could be so lucky.**

**anyway, I am back, and this story is nearing its end!**

**How tragic. But look on the bright side, I have a muse feeding me for a smutty story between FixMarshallXGumball. If you don't like that particular pairing sorry, but I am including PG, there seems to be so few with the three of them together (MxPG straight...ish) so that's my next bet.**

**Anyway please enjoy, sorry that it took so ****long.**

**:D R&R**

* * *

_Someone was talking. One eye opened, and she saw Marshall. He was holding her in his arms. He looked sweaty and nervous.. His mouth was moving fast, his hair blowing back. Her head rolled to the side, and she saw the dark ground, hundreds of feet away. It was then she realized it was dark out._

_The ground whipped past her vision, and she threw up, feeling as if from a third party her stomach churn, and a hot liquid leave her mouth. What had happened to her sword again? She closed her eyes._

Marshall darted through the trees as fast as he could, zooming out of the forest into the twilight of the day, the sun not full up to burn him, but not fully down either. He felt his skin begin to itch, the first sign that the sun was getting too close.

He held Fionna tightly in his arms as she desperately tried and failed to regain consciousness. She leaned over for a second, and he grabbed her harder to prevent her falling on tho the grass field beneath them, but she opened her mouth and upchucked food. He would have laughed if she had been okay, teased her for not being "THAT" strong of an adventuress.

But he felt only sick himself.

He zoomed closer to the candy kingdom, looking to see how close he was as his skin pinched and began to peel painfully. He knew Gumball could help, as infuriating and as creepy as that boy could be sometimes. Marshall shook his head.

If he was going to ask for PG's help, he didn't need to think of all his creepy science experiments.

Fionna groaned and he glanced down to her, curled in his arms, one leg dripping blood and smelling of foul poison. Her face scrunched up and she simpered, her entire body was drenched in a cold sweat, and her chest had begun to less of heave for air, and had merely started breathing less all together.

Marshall soared over the town, and barreled right into the castle, ignoring the calls for him to stop, and the calls for security. He zoomed to the basement, where Gumball would most likely be doing science. Thankfully he was right. The prince had just lifted a flash full of liquid, and held it over a boiling beaker.

"GUMBALL!" he bellowed, making the prince jump and nearly topple the flask into the beaker.

"Marshal Lee!" he raised his voice only slightly in turn, sounding indignant and peeved, "I'm experiment right now I don't need a distra-"

"Shut it!" Marshal said trying to calm down, but he heard it. Fionna's heart. It skipped a beat. Then two. Each thump was quieter than the last, each breath was shorter and more shallow than the last. Fully panicking now he began talking so fast he wasn't even sure it was a comprehendible language.

"Fionnawasoutinthewickedforestfigtinggiantspidersandshegotbitbyoneofthemandshesnotawakegumballimsoscaredpleasehelpmeidontknowwhattodoforherandithinkiloveherandiwatnhertobehappyandijustwanttotakecareotherandpleaseifshediesidon'tthinkicanhandleitjustpleasestopstandingthereandhelpmeHelpHELP PLEASE HELP!" He was nearly in tears at the end, all his feelings that he kept buried so low bursting out all at once.

Prince Gumball stared at Marshal for a second and then blinked slowly. Fionna's heart thudded and Marshal howled, falling to his knee. "Marshal! MARSHAL LEE!" Gumball was suddenly pulling on his arms that tightly held Fionna as her breathing began to rattle to a stop. "Marshal calm down! Let me help her!"

Marshal's eyes watered as he howled, his eyes a burning red, his own heart constricting, his fang were barred.

Gumball tugged his arms hard. "Marshal!"

Fionna inhaled slowly. What were they fighting about this time? Her body ached, her eyes didn't open. Breathing itself was a struggle. But she was so warm... so close... just sleep...

**Thump.**

Thump.

thump...

thum-

* * *

**R&R**

**3 reviews before I post nxt**


End file.
